The Caged Shark
by kellyQ
Summary: Takes place in episode 34 after Ryoga takes control of Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake. Yuma/Shark all the way!


The Caged Shark

By Kellyq

Yuma watched with concern and excitement as he watched the duel. He always liked the way Ryoga dueled. He had perseverance, pride, and he knew what he was doing. Yuma hoped this duel was no different, but III was knocking Ryoga around like a playful kitten batting a ball of yarn during the first half of the duel. Ryoga got up, and tired to keep a clear mind when he really wanted a number card to defeat III, and Yuma acting like a cheerleader wasn't helping, even though Ryoga wasn't going to admit that it gave him a bust confidence. _And the only way I can win is to take that number out of III's hands and I know how! _

Ryoga drew a card and slapped onto his duel disk. "I summon Skull Kraken!" A holographic image of a skull with tentacles appeared. "With it, I can get rid of that obnoxious card -!"

"Shark, be careful!" Yuma cut in, remembering how the last number card possessed Ryoga. It was the last thing he wanted was to see Ryoga being controlled.

"Shut up. I know what I'm going, Yuma!" Ryoga countered back.

By this point, the magic card Orichalcom Chain was gone and Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake flew over to Ryoga. The beast loomed over Ryoga, and it wasn't long before it started to take effect of him. Dark negative emotions started to surround Ryoga, making it hard to think clearly. He staggered a moment before he gritted his teeth, as he felt nothing but mental pain.

_Darkness filled Ryoga's vision, and it wasn't long before he saw Shark Drake – a dragon with a two wings. _

_The beast stared at Ryoga. "**Show me your desire …." ** Before Ryoga knew it, the dragon pushed its claw into Ryoga's chest, piercing right into his heart. "**Yes … show me your desire …." **The dragon started to go through his memories, but Shark Drake seemed to like the memories of all the times Ryoga had with Yuma. Ryoga's face scrunched with intense anger. He wasn't going to let the beast know how he felt about Yuma. _

"_**You touch Yuma, I'll make you regret it!" **_ _A sudden feeling of wanting to protect the one who captured his heart, and the pain he felt the moment Shark Drake pierced his heart was gone. Ryoga glared."__**Besides, no one touches him but me!" **_

Yuma's eyes widened in complete horror, and he dashed forward and stood in front of Ryoga. The purple-haired teen stooped, and he was heaving, with sweat came down Ryoga's chin. "Shark!" Yuma called out, taking Ryoga by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Whatever you're feeling it's not real!"

Astral watched closely, ready to advise Yuma if there was any problem. Ryoga's breathing started to even out, and he started to mumble things under his breath that Yuma could barely make out but Yuma did catch Ryoga say his name. _Was he thinking about me? _Yuma thought.

Ryoga shuttered for a moment, and opened his eyes to see that Yuma standing right in front of him.

Yuma smiled when he saw that the number card didn't possess Ryoga. "Welcome back, Shark."

Ryoga glanced over Yuma's shoulder, gave III a stone expression, and pushed Yuma behind him. "I'll make you regret getting in my way and having the number card!"

The duel went on from there. Ryoga had the upper hand with the help of Shark Drake number card. III was knocked around, and his life points went down from 300 to 0. Yuma jumped up and down, and hugged Ryoga from behind. III got and dusted himself off and tossed a piece of crystal over to Ryoga. He pulled out of Yuma's arms and caught it effortlessly.

III pulled out his heart shaped crystal to show that had all the pieces. "I already have all I need."

Suddenly, bright light blinded Yuma, Ryoga, and Astral for a brief second. When it was safe to see, III was gone. Ryoga scuffed and walked over to his purple motorcycle.

"Shark, wait!" Yuma dashed forward and stood in front of Ryoga. "I'm coming with you!"

"No."

Yuma's eyebrows knitted together, and he looked confused. "Why not?"

Ryoga sighed and annoyance flashed across his face. "You'll just be in the way." That was the small part of the truth, but Ryoga didn't want Yuma to get hurt.

"How can I be in the way?" Yuma argued, getting into Ryoga's face who turned his head and closed his eyes. Yuma pulled back, realizing that he got a little too close for Ryoga's liking. "I just want to help," he admitted, "like last time. We did make a great team, and I think we can do it again."

Irritation never left Ryoga's face, and his eyes was still closed. "My answer is still no."

"How can I be in the way?" Yuma repeated. He didn't want to think that Ryoga hated him, but he was going to get some answers. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Ryoga sighed and finally looked at Yuma. "Look, there's not much you can do," he pointed out.

Yuma frowned, trying to process what Ryoga was talking about. "You're talking about your little sister, aren't you?" He concluded. Ryoga narrowed his eyes sharply, and tried to push Yuma out of the way, but he stood his ground. "I'm going to help you!"

Ryoga scuffed again and tried to push Yuma out of the way again, but he made sure that he didn't move. "If you don't move, Yuma, " Ryoga warned, taking hold of the key around Yuma's neck, "I won't hesitate to break it _again!" _

Yuma didn't flinch, nor did he pull away. Yuma just stared directly into Ryoga's eyes, daring him to do just that. After a few moments of hesitation, Ryoga let go of the key. He knew that Yuma wasn't going to budge until he got an answer.

"Look, Yuma," Ryoga sighed. "You'll just get hurt if you tag along …"

Yuma's face lit up. "You do love me!"

Ryoga rubbed his forehead, hoping that he wasn't going to get a headache. "Maybe after this whole thing blows over we can try something, until then just stay away from me."

Yuma didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to be pushed away when he knew that Ryoga needed help. "I don't care if I get hurt –"

Astral gave Yuma a piercing look. "_Don't ever say that!" _

Ryoga growled and backhanded Yuma across the face. "You getting hurt is the last thing I want to see, Yuma!"

Yuma cringed and tears welled up in his eyes. "How do you think I feel?" He choked out. "Didn't you stop and think that I would feel the same about you?"

Ryoga sighed, reached out to caressed Yuma's bruised wet cheek. "Look, Yuma, I'm sorry that I hit you; but it would be better if we don't have anything right now …"

"But …!"

"Like I said, Yuma," Ryoga cut in, letting his hand drop to Yuma's shoulder, "just stay away from me." Ryoga then took the opportunity to shove Yuma out of the way, put his helmet on, sat on his motorcycle and drove off, leaving Yuma standing there with a hurt look on his face.

The End


End file.
